


Amigos,novios,amantes

by patri6



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Conventions, Demon Dean Winchester, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, Jus in Bello Convention, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Priest Castiel, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Supernatural Elements, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No puedo hacer un resumen exacto, iré subiendo viñetas de Jensen/Misha o Dean/Castiel no sé cada cuanto tiempo ni el número que tendrá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Get a room

**Author's Note:**

> Nada de esto me pertenece, ya lo sabemos ¿no?  
> Os dejo un breve resumen de esta:
> 
> "-Esta pregunta es para Jensen-dijo en cuanto llegó su turno.  
> -Si, Jensen, yo-respondió con una sonrisa y…¡mirada sensual!  
> No solo eso, arqueaba la ceja mientras coqueteaba de forma descarada con ella y hacía gestos de “Te espero fuera”.  
> -¡Vosotros dos, conseguid una habitación!-exclamó sin poder contenerse."

Misha no se podría catalogar como “celoso” de hecho era Jensen él que solía dar más muestras de celos, a Misha le resultaba gracioso ver al rubio asi y todo por él, pero cuando los papeles se intercambiaban…  
Había descubierto que no era tan gracioso.

En cuanto había visto a esa chica sabía que haría lo imposible por llamar la atención de Jensen, la había escuchado gritar varías veces entre la multitud “¡Te quiero Jensen!” y en la foto doble solo la había faltado pegarse a él como una lapa y declararle su amor eterno. Misha había apretado la mandíbula “jodida loca” había pensado para sí mismo, sin embargo, no le dio más importancia, estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de situaciones.  
¿Verdad?

El colmo fue durante el último panel. El panel “cockles” como decían las fans, fue irritante verla en la cola esperando para hacer una pregunta.

-Esta pregunta es para Jensen-dijo en cuanto llegó su turno.  
-Si, Jensen, yo-respondió con una sonrisa y…¡mirada sensual!  
No solo eso, arqueaba la ceja mientras coqueteaba de forma descarada con ella y hacía gestos de “Te espero fuera”.  
-¡Vosotros dos, conseguid una habitación!-exclamó sin poder contenerse.

La gente rió. Sin duda un gran espectáculo para sus Cockles shippers…después de responder la dichosa pregunta la chica se volvió a sentar en su sitio y no la volvieron a ver más.  
El panel había sido divertido, Misha y Jensen se habían compenetrado a la perfección y habían disfrutado tanto ellos como su público, sin embargo, y ahora que la convención había acabado estaba dispuesto a recordar a Ackles ese pequeño incidente…y hacérselo pagar.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente el rubio apareció en la suite que ambos compartían de forma extra oficial, no había dado dos pasos cuando paró en seco.  
-Te he conseguido esa habitación con esa que tanto te ha gustado-le dijo-o quizás no hayáis necesitado habitación y os lo habéis montado en un cuarto de la limpieza.  
-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó extrañado.  
-Sabes de lo que hablo-terció.  
-Estás enfadado y antes no lo estabas.  
-Solo porque me había olvidado.  
-¡No sé ni su nombre!-protestó-¡Estás exagerando!  
Misha tuvo que concederle eso, pero no iba a admitirlo delante suya.

-¿Entonces no te gustaba ni un poquito?-preguntó en tono indiferente.  
-Claro que no, ni que fuera Scalett Johansson.  
-¿Te follarías a Scarlett Johansson?-inquirió.  
-¿Tú no?

Esa respuesta molestó a Misha, que bufó.  
-Vamos no seas rencoroso ¿Me quejo yo cuándo tocas el culo a Richard o Sebastian?  
-De hecho si, pero son solo…  
-…amigos, si ya lo sé. Yo también era tú amigo ¿recuerdas?

Misha le miró. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio se sentiría atraído por ese hombre con el pelo dorado, ojos de gato, presencia imponente y pecas adorables.  
-Ya no estoy enfadado-concluyó con una sonrisa-Quiero follar, Jen. Te necesito.  
No es que Jensen pusiera muchas objeciones, se acercó a la velocidad del rayo a Misha y devoró su boca con placer, explorando cada rincón, saboreando cada instante. Sus manos empezaron a actuar por propia voluntad y pronto estuvieron en la entrepierna de Collins que entre beso y beso jadeaba, cegado por el deseo de tener a Jensen enterrado en su interior.

-Sabes que no hay nadie como tú ni lo habrá-le susurró Ackles- Eres mi perdición Misha. Algún día todo esto dejara de ser secreto para satisfacción nuestra y del mundo.  
-Y yo que creía que te había salvado de la perdición-murmuró.  
-Cas salvó de la perdición a Dean, yo soy Jensen.  
-Dean ama a Cas-replicó casi sin saber lo que estaba diciendo, nublado por las sensaciones de placer que estaba experimentando.  
-También se lo quiere follar-sonrió travieso en la oreja de Misha-¿Crees que podremos convencer a Singer para rodar una escena asi?  
-No, pero mientras follame a mi. Y ámame, Jensen.  
-Sabes que lo hago.

No hubo más palabras, solo los gemidos y jadeos de placer sonando casi al unisono.


	2. El ángel y el cazador.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen y Misha tienen un juego muy especial...jugar a ser Dean y Cas mientras se lo montan en el set.

Un aleteo y Dean sonrió. Supo que el ángel estaba allí. Lo sentía tras su espalda, cada vez más cerca.

-¡Dean!-le dijo casi en la oreja-¡Deja de decir esas cosas!  
-¿Qué cosas?-preguntó de forma inocente  
-¡Lo sabes perfectamente!  
-Cas pero es lo que quiero…  
-Rezar no se usa para semejante blasfemia-le reprochó.  
-Pero quiero sentir tu poya en mi boca, quiero sentir las embestidas fuertes de un ángel en mi culo. Quiero que me muerdas y me arañes. Quiero que te corras dentro de mi ¿Qué hay de malo en decírtelo por el único medio qué tengo?  
-Podrías llamarme, simplemente

Dean volvió a sonreir.  
-Eso no sería divertido.  
-Rezar no es divertido.  
-Está a punto de serlo-replicó

Se levantó para besar al ángel, que a pesar de sus quejas anteriores no se resistió, introdujo su lengua retorciéndola junto a la de Cas, exigiéndole que le entregara todo lo que tenía para darle, tomando todo lo que podía y más abrasando sus labios junto a los de Castiel.  
No esperaba que el ángel tirara todos los libros que había sobre el escritorio, le agarrara con fuerza y le tumbara allí. Los ojos posesivos de Castiel le recorrieron con la mirada, Dean no se movió, expectante.

-Mi macho alfa sometido.  
-Eso es mucho decir-contestó.

Una sonrisa casi sádica se dibujó en la boca de Cas que a continuación le desabrochó el botón de los pantalones y se los quitó de un tirón para seguir con los bóxer. 

-Si que estás necesitado-dijo al ver su prominente erección y empezar a jugar con ella. Dean gimió, pero de nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio en el suelo, de rodillas y con la poya de Cas a centrimetros de él.  
-¿La querías no?-el rubio asintió-chupala.

Y eso hizo. Lamió y chupó sin dejar un centímetro por recorrer, degustando cada momento y mirando a Cas con los ojos nublados por el placer.

-Para-ordenó-levantate.

De mala gana paró y se levantó, Castiel le agarró del pelo y le puso contra la mesa, quedando el culo expuesto y a su merced.  
Dean sabía lo que iba a pasar sin necesidad de rogar o suplicar, el ángel estaba tan caliente como él y no se andaría con rodeos.  
Se la metió de una sola vez, duro y hasta el fondo. Dean gritó y Cas gimió y sin dejar de tirarle del pelo le penetró una y otra vez, mordiendo su cuello y follandole sin compasión.

-Oh Dios, Cas…  
-No blasfemes, Dean-le dijo entre jadeos pero con una voz autoritaria.  
-Esto es…el cielo, no pares.

Fueron unos cuantos minutos más lo que ambos duraron porque no tardaron mucho en correrse, complacidos…exhaustos.  
Se vistieron y adecentaron un poco y se sentaron en una de las sillas.

-Ha sido uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida, Misha.

Misha sonrió, jugar al ángel y al cazador siempre era divertido.

-Lo sé-dijo con arrogancia.  
-No te pongas presumido, sabes que Dean nunca se dejaría hacer eso. Sería Cas el que tendría el culo abierto, idiota.  
-Jensen, eres tú el que tiene el culo lleno de mi semen-se mofó su compañero-amante.  
-No siempre es asi. Anoche suplicabas por mi, Collins.  
-Bastardo, pensé que nunca me la meterías.  
-Hoy volverás a suplicar Misha. Esta noche.  
-Inténtalo, Ackles.  
-No solo lo intentaré, si no que lo conseguiré.  
Jensen le miró con suficiencia.

-Te veo al final del rodaje.

Misha le vio salir, aquel hijo de puta cumpliría lo que había dicho y él solo podía esperar a que pasaran las horas.  
Su entrepierna protestó.  
Perfecto. No solo tenía que esperar, ahora también tendría que rodar con su erección clamando por el jodido pecas.


	3. Desvisteme,enamorame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen y Misha no se conocen...uno busca dinero y otro diversión pero acabaran encontrando algo muy diferente.  
> Basado en este video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKZa-Kb4Nng

Jensen necesitaba dinero, era por eso que se había apuntado al casting donde se tenía que desnudar con un desconocido. Era un experimento para la ciencia pero le importaba bastante poco. Quería el dinero. Solo esperaba que no le tocara alguien horripilantemente feo.

Nada más llegar le metieron en una sala donde había una cama y muchas cámaras grabando detrás.  
Casi se choca de lleno con los ojos más azules que había visto en toda su vida. Sabía que le estaban grabando pero parecía haberse quedado mudo al ver a aquel hombre.

Misha miraba a Jensen, había aceptado ese experimento por probar algo nuevo, un poco de diversión y al parecer le debía haber tocado al tio más sexy del planeta.  
El pelo rubio, los ojos verdes, esas pecas…apostaría a que tenía pecas por todo el cuerpo.

-Soy Misha-dijo al fin con una sonrisa-Encantado de conocerte.  
-Jensen-le estrechó la mano y…

¿Qué harían ahora? ¿Desnudarse? Una timidez repentina empezó a apoderarse de él, sin embargo, Misha se acercó y acariciándole la barbilla sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.  
-Tu turno-dijo cuando acabó.

El rubio prefirió empezar por abajo y le quitó los pantalones. El otro tomó el relevo e hizo lo mismo hasta que ambos acabaron en boxers, muy cerca uno del otro, con los alientos entremezclándose y sus cuerpos a punto de derretirse.

-Hay que ir a la cama-señaló Jensen que por alguna extraña razón tenía muchas ganas de meterse ahí con el desconocido-recién conocido

Se metieron entre las sabanas y se taparon hasta el cuello…después se abrazaron y el abrazo acabó en un beso largo, caliente, delicioso y pausado.  
-¡CORTEN!-Gritó el director-Es suficiente gracias.  
Para ellos no era suficiente. Necesitaban más.

-Jensen-dijo una vez que estuvieron vestidos y habían cobrado-Me preguntaba si querrías…  
-Me encantaría-se apresuró a responder.

Salieron de allí, cogidos de la mano de forma inconsciente.  
No lo sabían todavía pero no solo habían encontrado dinero y diversión.  
Si no algo más importante…  
AMOR.


	4. Lo perdemos todo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha ha decidido volver a la vida que tenía prevista, la vida que todo el mundo esperara que llevara, aunque ya no fuera él mismo y lo hubiera perdido todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta viñeta está basada en este video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLcfAnN2QgY  
> Creo que se entiende mejor si lo veis primero, la razón porque al final decidiera a Jensen y Misha como protas y no a Dean y Cas es una razón muy sencilla: Jensen canta, Dean no.

Misha entró a la gala acompañado por su flamante prometida, su padre había conseguido asientos de primera fila para ellos.  
Vestidos de etiqueta y después de saludar a varios conocidos se acomodaron en el lugar donde les indicaron minutos antes de que se abriera el evento.

"Qué más quieres de mí   
Si el pasado está a prueba de tu amor   
Y no tengo el valor   
De escapar para siempre del dolor   
Demasiado pedir   
Que sigamos en esta hipocresía   
Cuánto tiempo más podré vivir   
En la misma mentira…"

Cuando escuchó aquella voz Misha se quedó congelado y miró al escenario, apartó las manos de su prometida que estaban enlazadas y miró al cantante directamente a los ojos. No había rastro de sonrisa alguna.  
Esos ojos verdes, ese cabello rubio y esas pecas repartidas por todo el cuerpo que tan bien conocía.

Jensen.

"No, no vayas presumiendo, no  
Que me has robado el corazón  
Y no me queda nada más  
Si, prefiero ser el perdedor  
Que te lo ha dado todo  
Y no me queda nada más  
No me queda más..."

 

Nadie parecía notar que Jensen le estaba cantando a él, que le miraba a él y le mandaba aquel mensaje en forma de canción con su voz suave y melodiosa con una expresión llena de emoción y dolor.

Embrujado por el ambiente y hechizado por ese sentimiento Misha recordó los días pasados junto a Jensen, los mejores de su vida, habían pasado casi un año viajando por el mundo tan solo con lo que conseguían sacar con trabajos esporádicos, actuaciones en la calle y apuestas en partidas de cartas y billar.

Estados Unidos, Brasil, Inglaterra,España,Francia,Rusia,India,Tailandia…

El mundo había sido suyo. Libres,sin ataduras…y llenos de amor.

"Yo prefiero dejarte partir  
Que ser tu prisionero…"

 

Misha desvió la mirada, consternado.   
Le dejaba ir, le daba vía libre para que se casara, tuviera hijos e hiciera todo eso que su padre había esperado de él desde niño.  
Sentía como si las cadenas invisibles que les habían mantenido unidos se rompían. Si algo odiaba Jensen era sentirse atrapado, encarcelado…prisionero.

"Si, prefiero ser un perdedor  
Que te lo ha dado todo  
Y no le queda nada más  
No me queda más..."

 

Cuando ambos empezaron la relación Jensen había perdido todo. Su familia le había rechazado y gran parte de los que consideraba sus amigos también…pero lo había cedido con tal de estar con él, porque eran felices juntos.  
Hasta que regresaron a EEUU y Misha no había tenido el valor para decepcionar a los Collins, su gran estupidez y cobardía habían hecho que dejara al amor de su vida para condenarse a una vida vacía.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y le miró por última vez antes de marcharse.

"Qué más quieres de mí  
Si el pasado está a prueba de tu amor."

Salió corriendo de allí,sabiendo como la mirada del amor de su vida estaba clavada en su nunca y recordando el sabor de los besos de Jensen, las risas juntos, las bromas, el tacto de su piel, sus cuerpos entrelazados, recordó como era ser él mismo cuando Jensen estaba a su lado, como podía iluminar un día nublado y hacer que pareciera soleado, su sonrisa, las ganas de vivir, las borracheras, los catarros y hasta las discusiones donde la mejor parte era la reconciliación.

Él también lo había perdido todo y ya no le quedaba nada.


	5. El primer día de cole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Has venido hasta aquí para meterte conmigo?  
> -Claro que no, he venido aquí a conocerte.  
> -¿Y por qué quieres conocerme?-Cada vez estaba más desconcertado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siempre quise hacer algo de la infancia, su primer encuentro de peques,AU!

-Soy Dean Winchester-se presentó el niño rubio con ojos de gato el primer día de colegio durante el recreo-Vamos a la misma clase.  
El otro chico miró con curiosidad preguntándose por qué alguien querría acercarse al tímido y extraño Castiel.  
-Castiel Novak-respondió al fin.  
-¿Castiel? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-preguntó divertido.  
-Es el ángel de los jueves-explicó-cosas de familia.  
-Te pega-contestó Dean con una sonrisa  
-¿Por qué?-inquirió con curiosidad.  
-Porque no pareces un niño común  
-¿Has venido hasta aquí para meterte conmigo?  
-Claro que no, he venido aquí a conocerte.  
-¿Y por qué quieres conocerme?-Cada vez estaba más desconcertado.  
-No lo sé-Se encogió de hombros-Tengo la sensación de que eres alguien a quien debo conocer.  
-¿Te estás burlando de mi?  
-Ya te he dicho que no-replicó contrariado.

La campana que anunciaba el final del recreo llegó hasta sus oídos, Dean se dispuso a entrar en clase, aunque se giró por última vez y le miró.

-Por cierto, "Cas"-dijo con una sonrisa burlona-¿Te han dicho alguna vez qué tienes unos ojos jodidamente monos?

Castiel miró a Dean boquiabierto por un momento, después fue tras él con una sonrisa en los labios...


	6. Perdóname, padre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel levantó la cabeza. Seguían negros. Los ojos negros de un demonio.
> 
> -¡He roto todos mis votos por un maldito ser abominable como tú!-le gritó en mitad de la Iglesia.  
> -Tú nunca has querido esto. Te lo impusieron y cuando me encontraste, por primera vez en la vida, cogiste lo que querías. Y ese soy yo y todo lo que te ofrezco.  
> -¡Soy un servidor de Dios y tu de Satán!

Castiel miró con incredulidad al hombre que acababa de hacerle una revelación.Se llevó las manos a la cara intentando pensar con claridad y solo se encontró con caos en su interior.  
Las palabras que había pronunciado hacía tan solo unos minutos le resonaron en la cabeza.

-Soy un demonio, Cas.  
-Dean, déjate de bromas.  
-Soy un demonio-había vuelto a repetir mientras le hacía una demostración con los ojos.

Castiel levantó la cabeza. Seguían negros. Los ojos negros de un demonio.

-¡He roto todos mis votos por un maldito ser abominable como tú!-le gritó en mitad de la Iglesia.  
-Tú nunca has querido esto. Te lo impusieron y cuando me encontraste, por primera vez en la vida, cogiste lo que querías. Y ese soy yo y todo lo que te ofrezco.  
-¡Soy un servidor de Dios y tu de Satán!  
-¿Qué? ¿De Lucifer? ¿Ese arcángel creído y arrogante? No, yo no le sirvo. No sirvo a nadie.  
-Márchate de aqui-dijo con frialdad.  
-¿O qué? ¿Vas a echarme agua bendita?-Chasqueó la lengua-apenas me hará cosquillas.  
-Te mandaré de vuelta al Infierno.  
-Soy un caballero del Infierno, no me interesa ir allí. No puedes mandarme, aunque quieras...Padre.

Dean miró al cura que se debatía en su interior, había conocido a Castiel por casualidad y aunque no estaba en los planes de ninguno habían acabado enamorándose.  
Un cura y un demonio enamorados. Ironías del destino.

-Sabes que te quiero-le dijo-Nunca mentí acerca de eso.  
-¡Los monstruos como tú no aman! Solo siembran muerte y destrucción por donde pasan.  
-Quizás, no diré que nunca he matado porque no sería verdad, pero te sorprenderá saber que la mayoría eran seres de mi misma especie. Ninguna jovencita inocente o anciano desamparado.  
-Tienes las manos manchadas de sangre.  
-Y tú de hipocresía. Te escondes bajo un disfraz pero anhelas todo lo que yo te ofrezco.  
-¿Y qué me ofreces?  
-Emoción, pasión, libertad...un amor que te consuma y que te haga sentir pleno y en llamas ¿No es así como te sientes en mis brazos?

Castiel se revolvió el pelo, sabía que todo lo que decía era verdad. Era un pecador y lo peor es que había mentido a su familia, así mismo y a Dios. Dean había sido el único en saber la verdadera naturaleza de Cas y hacer que olvidara todos los prejuicios y deberes.  
Desvió la vista un momento, pero cuando la levantó, Dean se había marchado.

***

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

Llamó a la puerta, preguntándose si aún seguiría allí o se habría marchado. Sabía que Dean se había quedado todo ese tiempo en Chicago solo por él, pero que por lo general viajaba por todo el país sin rumbo fijo. Cuando estaba a punto de abandonar toda esperanza la puerta se abrió y Castiel pudo ver los ojos verdes tal y como él los reconocía.  
El hombre arqueó una ceja, esperando a que hablara.

-Lo he dejado.  
-¿El qué?-preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.  
-Ya no soy cura.  
-Felicidades por ese gran paso adelante-replicó con una sonrna que Cas ignoró-¿Algo más?  
-Si-respondió.  
-Estoy esperando-se cruzó de brazos, impaciente.  
-Que Dios me perdone porque estoy enamorado de ti.

Castiel no esperó respuesta, se lanzó a los brazos de Dean buscando con urgencia sus labios, deseando sentir el sabor de sus besos, el demonio correspondió el abrazo estrechándole contra él y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Si tu Dios es tan misericordioso, no tiene que perdonar algo como el amor.

Ninguno de los dos sabría jamás como un demonio pudo caer profundamente enamorado de un simple mortal que además era cura, ni como un cura pudo olvidar y perdonar el hecho de que su amante supuestamente fuera la encarnación del mal, pero encontraron el camino para permanecer juntos y en el fondo de su corazón, Castiel sabía que Dean tenía razón, el amor no era algo que se tuviera que perdonar.


	7. Navidades comprometidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de 14 meses, Dean vuelve a casa por Navidad (AU)

Después de 14 meses fuera de casa, prestando servicio a su país como teniente del ejercito en Afganistán, Dean podía volver a casa.  
Parecía un tópico, pero volvía a casa por Navidad y tenía una proposición que hacer a Cas. Tocó sin darse cuenta su bolsillo, comprobando que aquello que tanto le había costado conseguir seguía allí.

Cuando por fin aterrizó el avión, sintió entre alegría, alivio y nerviosismo. Estaba vivo y de una pieza. No todos sus compañeros podían decir lo mismo…

Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida con tranquilidad, saludando a varios soldados de su compañía, vio como muchos de ellos se reencontraban con sus familias: Madres, padres, hermanos, hermanas, parejas…

No le fue difícil distinguir aquellos inmensos y preciosos ojos azules. Cas sonrió y Dean apresuró el paso, al llegar junto a él se echó a sus brazos y después le besó.

-Estás en casa-susurró Castiel-Estás en casa.  
-Sí, estoy en casa-no podría haber un mejor sitio que aquellos brazos.  
-Te he echado de menos, he estado tan preocupado…  
-Ya estoy aquí…

Fue entonces cuando sacó valor y se arrodilló, Cas le miró, confuso…hasta que vio como Dean sacaba un pequeño pero bonito anillo dorado y le miró sorprendido.

-Cas ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-preguntó lo más firme que pudo.  
-¡Si, claro que si!-exclamó sin pensarlo-¡Si quiero!

Dean se levantó y le colocó el anillo para después fundirse en un beso apasionado entre los aplausos de compañeros y familiares.

-Vamos a contárselo a Sammy-dijo agarrándole de la cintura-No podrá creerse que sea yo el primero en casarse-sonrió, divertido.  
-Lleva días lamentando no haber podido a acompañarme a buscarte-respondió el otro.  
-Bueno, a mi me ha parecido un recibimiento perfecto.

Se volvieron a besar y sonrieron.  
Tenía ganas de abrazar a su hermano y gastarle bromas a Jess.  
Tenía ganas de comprar regalos para su familia.  
Tenía ganas de celebrar las navidades y cantar villancicos.  
Pero sobre todas las cosas tenía ganas de Cas.


	8. Noche estrellada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Te quiero Cas-dijo acariciándole la mejilla.  
> -Vas a ponerte bien…lo harás-dijo con desesperación.
> 
> El cazador negó levemente con la cabeza y pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de su ángel.

La noche estaba clara y el cielo estaba estrellado. Dean no habría podido pedir mejor paisaje para morir.

"Because you’re a sky, because you’re a sky full of stars…"

Dean notaba como su sangre iba formando un charco en el suelo. Pero no le importaba. Podía dejar este mundo en paz y descansar.  
Rememoró su vida…la gente que había querido. Sus padres, Bobby,Jo,Ellen.  
Sam. Su pequeño y gran hermano. Saldría adelante, Sam podría tener otra vida ahora.

"Because in a sky, because in a sky full of stars   
I think I saw you…"

-Cas…-murmuró-podía verlo perfectamente, sus ojos azules como el cielo, las miradas, sus medias sonrisas, el leve tacto de su piel, sus labios suaves y perfectos.  
-¡Dean!-su voz resonó en la noche, corrió hacía él, alzándole. Sus brazos fuertes le envolvieron y entonces todo fue aún más perfecto.

"I want to die in your arms, arms   
Because you get lighter the more it gets dark   
I’m going to give you my heart…"

-Te quiero Cas-dijo acariciándole la mejilla.  
-Vas a ponerte bien…lo harás-dijo con desesperación.

El cazador negó levemente con la cabeza y pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de su ángel.

-Voy a morir en tus brazos…no puedo imaginar una mejor manera.  
-No, no digas eso, por favor…-Las lágrimas luchaban por no aflorar  
-Tú eres la luz. Mi luz.  
-Dean…Te quiero, te quiero.

"Because you’re a sky, you’re a sky full of stars   
Such a heavenly view"

-Te veré al otro lado.

Dean exhaló su último suspiro y la mano que tocaba la mejilla de Castiel cayó contra el suelo, sin vida.  
El ángel se aferró al cuerpo del humano que había cuidado durante tanto tiempo con dedicación, esfuerzo y amor.  
Le besó por última vez en los labios.

-Te veré al otro lado, Dean.

"Such a heavenly view…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción es "A sky full of stars" de Coldplay


	9. Siempre familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En un mundo donde Dean aceptó su condición de demonio y reclamó su trono como Rey del Infierno...¿Qué habrá sido de Cas y Sam?

Henry Winchester miró a los dos demonios que tenía en frente y supo que estaba perdido, había conseguido matar a uno pero eran demasiados. Y poderosos.

Se revolvió su pelo dorado, no iba a morir sin plantarles antes cara. Moriría luchando. Era lo que los Winchester hacían y no iba a deshonrar eso.

Se abalanzó contra uno de los demonios, al que pilló por sorpresa, Henry peleaba bien y no se dejaría matar fácilmente, por su padre que no lo haría. Consiguió inmovilizar a uno de esos seres abominables cuando el otro le pegó una patada muy cerca de la cabeza que casi consigue dejarle inconsciente, empezó a dolerle con agudeza y tenía la vista nublada.

Pensó en su padre…después de todo lo que había perdido también le perdería a él. Ambos demonios empezaron a enseñarse con él, y aunque hacía lo que podía para defenderse no era suficiente.

Era el fin.

Hasta que de repente le dejaron caer como si de un peso muerto se tratara y se dieron la vuelta, parecían asustados.

-No se toca al chico Winchester-una voz desconocida retumbó en la casa en ruinas.  
-Lo sentimos nosotros no sabíamos…  
-Calla. Lo sabíais, claro que lo sabíais ¿También queréis mentirme? ¿A mí? ¡Soy el Rey del Infierno!-bramó.

¿Rey del Infierno?  
-No era nuestra intención, tenga piedad señor…

Estaba claro que no estaba dispuesto a tenerla porque chasqueó los dedos y los convirtió en cenizas, después se acercó a él, por algún motivo no tenía miedo. Un hombre alto de unos 35 años y de cabello rubio le miraban, sus ojos estaban negros pero pasaron a ser verdes.  
Henry tuvo la sensación de estar contemplando su retrato diez años más viejo.

-¿No estás asustado?-preguntó.  
-No.  
-Me recuerdas a alguien-sonrió.  
-¿A quién?  
-Nadie podría esperar otra cosa de un Winchester.  
-¿Por qué me has salvado?-preguntó.  
-Es lo que hago desde que naciste, cuidar de ti. Como cuidé de tu padre. Aún lo sigo haciendo.

Henry miró con curiosidad…

-¿Dean?-llamó alguien, aunque no necesito que el otro contestara para aparecerse a su lado.  
-Este es Cas-explicó-es un ángel.

¿El Rey del Infierno y un ángel?

-En la salvación y en la perdición-dijo con unos ojos azules intensos, como si le hubiera leído la mente-nunca dejaré a Dean.  
-El hermano de mi padre se llamaba asi. Tú eres…  
-Saluda a Sammy de mi parte.  
-Está orgulloso de él-apuntilló Cas-Me alegro que tenga la vida que siempre mereció.

Los ojos de Dean volvieron a ser negros y agarró la mano del ángel. Desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Más tarde, Henry fue a hablar con Sam.

-Papá, nunca me dijiste que tu hermano era el Rey del Infierno.  
-¿De dónde te sacas eso?

Entonces le contó lo sucedido.

-Dijo que nos cuida y que te diera saludos. Estaba con un…  
-Cas-se adelantó.  
-Si, Cas…

Sam palmeó la espalda de su hijo que aún estaba algo confuso y se encerró en su despacho.  
Había sido duro perder a Dean, y saber que había aceptado su condición de caballero del Infierno y reclamado su trono, sabía que trataba a sus súbditos de manera férrea y que le temían tanto que no se atrevían a desafiarle, hacía más de veinte años que no le veía aunque al parecer él si les veía a ellos.  
Dean seguía siendo Dean.

-Maldito bastardo-dijo medio sonriente-Debí imaginar que Cas estaría contigo. Que nunca te abandonaría.

Y por alguna extraña razón eso le hizo sentir mejor.


	10. 20 dólares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen Ackles es la estrella de la universidad...y quiere a Misha Collins cueste lo que cueste.

-Veinte dólares por una mamada.

Misha miró a Jensen. Era uno de los chicos más populares de la universidad y la estrella del equipo de fútbol.  
Pero eso y su estúpida y atractiva cara no le daban derecho a tratarle de esa manera.

-¿Veinte dólares para qué te la chupe? Pensaba que no tenías que recurrir a esas cosas, Ackles. Gracias, supongo…pero no.

Para su sorpresa el otro negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

-Quiero decir que YO te los daré si me dejas hacerte una mamada-explicó.

Misha parpadeó con sus grandes ojos azules, prácticamente en shock.

-¿Me estás jodiendo?-dijo al fin, convencido de que todo era una broma de mal gusto.  
-Te daría cien por joderte.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, mejor dicho ninguno, cuando se dio cuenta el maldito Jensen Ackles le había metido un billete de veinte dólares en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y se había abalanzado hacía a él, besándole.

Le empujó levemente, pero el otro pareció no sentirlo y la resistencia de Misha no era mucha. Hacía años que había admirado a aquel dios Apolo de pelo rubio y ojos verdes.  
Y le había pagado.  
Aún no podía creérselo.

-¿Es esto algún tipo de apuesta?-preguntó cuando al fin pudo coger aliento para respirar.  
-No, hace mucho tiempo que quiero esto respondió.  
-No quiero ningún…prostituto.  
-Cállate.  
-¿Haces esto muy a menudo?

Jensen parecía más centrado en bajarle los pantalones que en hablar y Misha quería detenerle, de verdad que quería pero…  
Pero…  
Peroooo…  
Era el puto Ackles a punto de chupársela. A él. 

Solo un minuto después sintió las manos del rubio cogiendo su polla.

-La tienes dura-dijo enarcando una ceja.  
-Has descubierto América-replicó.  
-Me gusta que estés cachondo.

Como para no estarlo…

Apenas pudo contener un gemido cuando los labios y finalmente la boca de Jensen tocaron su miembro.  
Empezó a chupársela con lentitud, con movimientos suaves pero agiles, aumentando la presión para terminar haciéndolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.  
En ese punto Misha solo pensaba en follarle la boca y empezó a balancear sus caderas, sujetando el pelo de Jensen que se dejó hacer.

-Voy a correrme-le dijo-No aguanto más.

Y era verdad. No había parado de gemir durante todo ese rato y al final explotó en los perfectos labios del perfecto Jensen Ross Ackles que se tragó hasta la última gota.

-Ha sido un dinero bien invertido-dijo levantándose y mirándole una vez más.  
-Eres glorioso.  
-Me he dado cuenta.  
-Has dicho que me follarias por cien.  
-Sin duda, Collins, no sé si alguna vez te han dicho lo bueno que estás.  
-Estoy dispuesto a que lo hagas.  
-¿Andas necesitado de dinero?-se burló-Pensaba que no querías ningún “prostituto”  
\- Te quiero a ti. Te quiero dentro de mí.  
-Estás salido.  
-No tanto como tú-replicó  
-Lo cierto es que me encantaría romperte el culo, Misha. No sé por qué intentas mantenerlo escondido. Por qué intentas mantener tu persona escondida.  
-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó.  
-¡Sal más! Podrías ser el tio más aclamado de esta universidad…junto a mi ¡y tú ni te das cuenta!  
-No estábamos hablando de eso, Ackles.  
-Lo sé, hablábamos de sexo.

Misha asintió con la cabeza.

-Hagamos algo…te follaré hasta que me supliques que pare, te daré cien dólares más y a cambio vendrás conmigo a la fiesta de esta noche.  
-¿Primero sexo y luego una cita? ¿No es al revés?-inquirió divertido.  
-Soy innovador ¿Qué respondes?  
-Tengo una condición.  
-¿Cuál?-se cruzó de brazos, parecía molesto.  
-No quiero tu dinero, idiota.

Jensen sonrió y se acercó a susurrarle

-¿Preparado para suplicar?  
-Soy todo tuyo.

Tres polvos después y una ducha más tarde, Jensen Ackles y Misha Collins se presentaron juntos en la fiesta de la Fraternidad de moda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto surgió a raíz de la DCC donde Misha contó que alguien le ofreció 20 dolares por dejarse hacer...una "blowjob" asi que mi mente perversa se puso en marcha.


	11. cita misteriosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Cockles y Padamell!

Jensen rondaba la cocina, dando los últimos toques a la comida que el servicio de catering había traido para la cena de esa noche, Misha se acercó por detrás y le revolvió el pelo.

-¿De verdad no vas a decirle a Jared que sabes lo de Stephen?-preguntó.  
-No, es más divertido asi-replicó-me haré el sorprendido al ver que él es su cita y luego me reiré en su cara.  
-Soy el primero en apoyar las bromas a Jared pero quizás…  
-Misha, para probar que le mentíamos cuando le dijimos que no estábamos juntos me robó el móvil y vio las fotos.  
-Ya lo sé, esas que tenemos en el set follando.  
-Esas mismas.Ahora es nuestro turno-concluyó con una sonrisa.

Jared llegó media hora después y anunció que su cita no tardaría en hacer su aparición.

-Os va a sorprender…  
-Si, apuesto a que si-dijo con seriedad Jensen-Dime ¿Cómo es? ¿Ojos azules, pelo castaño, buena altura…?  
-¿Qué color de pintalabios usa?-metió cizaña Misha.  
-Ninguno.  
-¿Una mujer que no usa pintalabios? Eso es raro-río.  
-Es que…

El timbre sonó y Jensen hizo un gesto teatral que hizo reir a Collins.

-Esa debe ser tu cita-dijo guiñando el ojo a Jared.

Cuando abrió se encontró con lo que esperaba, Stephen Amell estaba allí parado, con una botella de vino en la mano y de champagne en la otra.

-¡Stephen!-exclamó!-¡Que sorpresa! No te esperábamos, pero pasa, pasa….parece que a alguien le han dado plantón, Jay.  
-No me han dado plantón-protestó.  
-Tu chica se hace mucho de esperar-dijo Misha.  
-¿No se lo has dicho?-exclamo Stephen  
-¿Decirnos qué?-contestaron los dos al unísono.  
-Quería que estuviéramos los dos-se disculpó Padalecki  
-¡Vamos a hacer un crossover con Arrow!-intervinó Misha con falso entusiasmo, haciendo que Jensen rompiera en carcajadas.  
-No, eso no es-Jared empezaba a ponerse de mala leche.  
-¿Por qué no lo sueltas ya?-se impacientó Stephen-¡No me puedo creer que lo hayas tenido oculta todo este tiempo!  
-Ya te he dicho mis motivos.  
-No me parecen lo suficientemente buenos, Jay, llevamos follando más de tres meses-gritó Amell.  
-¡Stephen!

Fue en eso momento con Jared dirigió su vista al suelo. Misha estaba retorcido de la risa en el sofá mientras Jensen rodaba por la alfombra.

-Un momento-dijo frunciendo el ceño-lo sabíais.  
-Bravo, Einstein-habló el rubio agarrándose de la tripa.  
-¿Todo este tiempo?  
-Desde que empezasteis a cruzaron mensajes por twitter-aclaró Misha.  
-¿Y por qué habéis montado este numerito?  
-Lo siento Stephen, no es nada en contra tuya, pero Jared casi da una exclusiva cuando supo que Misha y yo…  
-¡Follabais en todas partes!-gritó.  
-Lo seguimos haciendo-replicó serio, pero con los ojos azules apunto de soltar una lagrimilla de tanto reir.  
-Sois lo peor.  
-Gracias.  
-¿Cenamos?-preguntó.  
-¿Después de todo esto?-refunfuñó  
-Acepta las bromas, Jared-Jensen le palmeó el hombro.  
-Nos quedamos-afirmó Stephen que no estaba para nada molesto.

Un rato después y sin una gota de tensión entre ellos, Misha apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Jensen mientras Jared se inclinaba para besar a Stephen.

Ackles inmortalizó el momento.

Siempre podría amenazar a su amigo con esa foto…  
Rio para sus adentros y besó apasionadamente a su novio, pensando que debía enseñar a los otros dos como se hacía.


	12. hey, stranger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha ve como un rubio desconocido se monta en el tren, sus ojos se encuentran y solo puede pensar en una cosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado mucho tiempo pero...¡las inspiraciones para las viñetas van y vienen!  
> Espero que la disfrutéis y me digáis que os parece.

Misha iba de camino a casa, hacía media hora que había cogido el tren y aún le quedaba media más. Estaba demasiado cansado para leer y su móvil estaba sin batería.  
Básicamente estaba muy aburrido. Además era tan tarde que solo había un par de pasajeros más, la mayoría dormitando.

El tren paró y un nuevo pasajero entró. Misha no pudo evitar mirarle, nadie en su sano juicio no podría mirar a semejante hombre. Llevaba ropa de invierno, con un gorro que dejaba asomar sus mechones rubios, los ojos eran verdes e incluso a esa distancia pudo apreciar sus pecas.  
En vez de sentarse se había quedado de pie, agarrado a una barra.  
Fue en ese momento cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, y ambos desviaron la mirada. Pero no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo sin volver a dirigir su vista hacía él.

Para su sorpresa, el guapo-y sexy- desconocido terminó sentándose a su lado, ambos evitaron cruzarse con los ojos del otro e incluso tenía miedo de rozarle, por eso casi soltó una exclamación cuando notó como el rubio le acariciaba de forma suave y lenta la pierna... hasta llegar a su entrepierna.  
Misha abrió los ojos y tragó saliva, un desconocido le estaba metiendo mano en un lugar público y él ni siquiera quería apartarse. Al fin se armó de valor y giró la cabeza.

\- Misha-se presentó con un susurro.  
\- Jensen- replicó en voz baja.

Después unieron sus labios mientras Jensen le acariciaba la entrepierna por encima de los pantalones, Misha empezó a creer que estaba en el cielo y a olvidarse dónde estaba.

En un sitio público donde quizás alguien les estuviera viendo. Pero simplemente desechó esa chachara mental y se entregó al placer, Jensen tuvo que ahogarle un gemido cuando metió la mano debajo de los pantalones y al fin alcanzó su miembro. Duro. Erecto. Excitado.  
Jensen sonrió con autosatisfacción, sintiéndose deseado, sabiéndose guapo. Tenía poder sobre ese hombre de ojos más azules que el cielo y estaba dispuesto a usarlo.  
De esa forma empezó a masturbarle con delicadeza, con movimientos suaves pero diestros, disimulados todo lo posible para las miradas más curiosas pero era lo más placentero que Misha había experimentado nunca.

\- Córrete, para mí-le mordió levemente los labios- hazlo.

¿Quién era él para contradecirle? ¿Quién era él para negarse su propio placer?

Se corrió con la mano de Jensen aún en su miembro, apretando los puños para no gritar y apretando los dientes para aguantar las ganas de decir el nombre de ese magnifico desconocido que le había regalado la mejor paja de su vida.  
Cuando terminó, el rubio sacó dos pañuelos y tendió uno a Misha. Luego se limpió el la mano.

\- He llegado a mi destino-anunció.

Y con una sonrisa picara y sin una palabra más se bajó. Misha miró a su alrededor un segundo, consciente de que alguien podría haberles visto pero parecía que todo el mundo seguía dormitando. Después miró por la ventana y vio como poco a poco la figura de Jensen se desdibujaba hasta desaparecer.

Lamentó no haberle pedido su número de teléfono.


End file.
